The Water Secrets (Episode List)
A list of episodes in The Water Secrets. Season 1 Episode 1: A New Leader Upload Date: October 21, 2014 The Oceanic Council summons Princess Rowena and marks her as their new leader. During the ceremony she flashes back to a climb in the mountains she took with her friends. Episode 2: The Sleepover Upload Date: November 9, 2014 Rowena goes to her friend Channel's house for a sleepover, accidentally putting her secret at risk. Episode 3: The Dream Upload Date: November 10, 2014 When Rowena takes Channel to go see a secret cove hidden beneath desert rocks, an enchanted necklace puts a temporary curse on Rowena. Episode 4: The Return of Rikkia Upload Date: November 15, 2014 Rowena has to go and find a daughter of a long lost friend. Will Rowena be able to convince her to go with them ad join their pod? Or will she mess up and ruin her chance? Episode 5: Hidden Bracelets Upload Date: November 15, 2014 When Rikkia goes home to say goodbye to her friends, Rowena goes and hangs out with Adacora. They find something small hidden beneath the snow. Episode 6: Princesses Upload Date: November 22, 2014 When Rowena gives Rikkia her magic bracelet, they are taken on a journey to a nearby forest. Episode 7: The Search Upload Date: November 27, 2014 Once Adacora disappears into the west forest, Rowena goes and looks for her. It takes her on a strange journey and something unexpected happens. Episode 8: Battle Scars Upload Date: December 1, 2014 After Adacora makes her way back to Rowena an Rikkia, something unexpected happens. Something that can and will put them in danger. Episode 9: Siren Curse Upload Date: December 18, 2014 Rowena an Rikkia haven't seen Adacora for a month after the whole "genie" incident. When Adacora finally calls Rowena, something mysterious happens. Episode 10: A Dark Christmas Upload Date: December 25, 2014 With Rowena still having mixed thoughts and feelings about her best friend being a siren, her cousins come into town. One of them is acting very strange, though. After a while, Rowena starts to warm up to her cousin Abbie. But is her cousin just using her? Season 2 Episode 1: Fairy Magic Upload Date: January 6, 2015 When Rowena goes over to her friends house to finish a school project, she finds out a dark secret about her friend. Episode 2: Channel's Tale Upload Date: January 10, 2015 When Rowena and Channel go to a sleepover for the first time since the whole "Magic Shell" incident, Channel gets attracted to the water. Episode 3: Run Away Part 1 Upload Date: January 18, 2015 Rowena (who is still freaking out about turning permanent), uncovers a secret that could change everything. Part 2 Upload Date: January 24, 2014 When Rowena and Rikkia run away, they find a small cabin in the forest. Can they make it their shelter? Or will they have to find someplace else? Episode 4: Adacora's Sister? Upload Date: February 1, 2015 With Rowena still worrying about Adacora, she gets an unexpected visitor. Episode 5: Mermaid Hunters Upload Date: February 7, 2015 When Rikkia goes looking for Rowena, she finds her in a far away forest. They venture into a small home in the thick of the trees, but is it really safe in there? Episode 6: Wishes? Upload Date: March 7, 2015 Rowena and Rikkia finally settle in up in the forest, but they get an unexpected visitor. Episode 7: Intruder Upload Date: March 15, 2015 Rowena and Rikkia are still getting pulled by some mysterious forces, and when they get dragged into a parallel dimension, a dark creature is given the chance to look around. Episode 8: The End...Or Is It? Upload Date: April 18, 2015 With Rowena and Rikkia still trying to figure out what just happened, a mysterious shadow comes upon them. With a single sentence, the mermaids are transported far away. And when they try to find a way back, one slip can cost them everything. Episode 9: Clones Aren't Fun Upload Date: April 29, 2015 With Rowena and Rikkia lost and far away from home, it gives two new enemies a chance for power. But are the new evils just gaining power for someone else? Episode 10: A Dark Mermaid and Bionic Super Humans?! Upload Date: June 14, 2015 When Rowena stumbles upon a mysterious girl in the forest, the girl tries to help them and zap them out. But will she send them to the wrong place? Season 3 Episode 1: Siren Visit Upload Date: August 30, 2015 After Rowena and Rikkia return home, they have a surprise visitor just down the street, whom they take in. But is she really as clueless as she seems? Episode 2: Keeper of the Keys Upload Date: December 10, 2015 When Rowena and Rikkia find out that they're last encounter was all a dream, strange things start to happen to them. Can they figure out what's going on before it's too late? Episode 3: Emotions Upload Date: June 3, 2016 Tension is rising between Rowena and Rikkia as more strange things happen to them. Can they keep it under control? Episode 4: Bosun's Whistle Upload Date: June 12, 2016 After Rikkia, Rowena starts to feel horrible about not talking everything over with her, but that might not solve their problem. Category:The Water Secrets Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes